


Dating

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Manipulations, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard liked Kitty a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

Richard liked Kitty a lot. Everyone knew it, even daddy knew it. Daddy said it was a crush. Severin said that Richard had to ask Kitty out because he was in love with her. Richard didn’t know what to think but he didn’t like the feeling. It was scary because he didn’t knew why he was so scared of being with her, but he liked it a lot too. She was so pretty.

It was Kitty’s twelfth birthday. Richard hadn’t been allowed to come over last year but this year Kitty’s mum had said it was okay. It was just them. Last time Richard was here for Kitty’s birthday they had kissed. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Kitty asked. Richard was typing a text out to Severin on the phone daddy had bought him, he thought that Kitty was asleep. Richard typed the last two words out then tucked his phone into his bag.

“L-like dating?” Richard asked, unsure how to respond. He wanted to, yes he did so much. But having it said out loud like that was so terrifying. If he said yes then he would be Kitty’s boyfriend. They could kiss, then. And it would be okay. Maybe Kitty’s mum wouldn’t get mad when they held hands.

“Uh-huh. Like dating,” Kitty said, she crawled forward and crawled under Richard’s blanket with him.

“O-okay. And you’d b-be my girlfriend,” Richard said, not sure how to touch Kitty now. He knew he was supposed to, they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. They were supposed to touch, daddy said that’s what made them different from regular friends.

“Uh-huh,” Kitty said. “You… like me, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Richard said. “I… I like you a lot.”

“Do you want to kiss?” Kitty asked. Richard nodded and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. He wished he knew what he was doing but Kitty just felt so nice. She smelled like strawberries. Richard thought she might be wearing lip gloss. Her lips were sticky.

“You’re really nice,” Kitty sighed. Richard blinked at her, thinking she looked like the girls on the cover of magazines that were advertising make up. He wondered what she was thinking about.

“I… I’m really not,” Richard mumbled. They were both sitting up now, just looking at each other in the orange street light pouring in from the window. It made Kitty’s hair look even more ginger. 

“You’re so insecure,” Kitty sighed. Richard blushed and suddenly felt like crying but she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Richard’s again.

“I like kissing you,” Richard said quietly. “D-Do you want to try something?”

Kitty looked at Richard curiously, and nodded.

“D-daddy said it’s what people do when they love each other,” Richard breathed, pushing the blanket aside, his hands reaching for his trousers. Kitty kept looking at him as he pushed his pants down and took his penis in his hands, watching her. “You put your mouth on it.”

Kitty kept looking at him, crawling forward and kissing Richard again. “Okay,” she said. “I saw mummy and dad doing this once.”

She moved down, wrapping her lips around the head of Richard’s cock and he took a sharp breath at the touch. He didn’t know it would feel this good.

“You sound funny,” Kitty said.

“Don’t stop,” Richard said. “D-don’t. It feels really good.”

Kitty went back down on Richard, holding his hand as she put her lips around his cock, looking up at him for approval. He kept grunting and gasping but he couldn’t control it. When Richard came it was with a quiet moan, twisting his fingers into the blanket beneath him.

Kitty swallowed and wiped her mouth, looking up at Richard. “W-was that good?” she asked, to make sure, her eyes bright. 

“Uh-huh,” Richard moaned tiredly. He pulled his pants back up. 

“I need water.”

Richard watched Kitty leave, curling up back under the blankets. He closed his eyes and was asleep before he even realized it.

—-

“Did you do anything to Kitty?” daddy asked when Richard got home. Richard looked up at him and shook his head.

“I don’t think so. She’s my girlfriend now. I kissed her a bunch and she tasted me.”

Sebastian threw his fork against the wall and abandoned his breakfast at the table, storming into the bedroom and slamming the door. Richard wasn’t sure why he did that but he went to hug daddy and daddy pulled him onto his lap. Richard was scared he’d done something wrong and almost started to cry.

“Oh, don’t do that, honey. I think you should stay away from Kitty for a while.”

“But she’s my girlfriend,” Richard protested weakly. Daddy kissed him with tongue and Richard did start to cry then. “She’ll get m-mad.”

He buried his face in daddy’s shirt. It smelled like sweat and the cologne he liked to wear. Sometimes Richard put it on his wrists and smelled them when he went to school so things weren’t scary.

“Yes, but her mum called me this morning and said you were keeping her up and, gosh, bunny. I’m sorry people are so closed minded but you can’t just make people suck your cock. Sex doesn’t work like that.”

“I-it wasn’t sex, though,” Richard countered. “I-it… She j-just tasted m-me.” 

Daddy sighed again. “Please don’t go near her. I know she’s your girlfriend but she’ll forget about you and what happened and then things will be easier. Go take a shower, honey, I’ll go calm Sebby down.”

Richard nodded numbly, sliding off daddy’s lap and dragging his bag to his bedroom. he didn’t know what he’d done. He didn’t think it was wrong, he did it to daddy, why couldn’t he have Kitty do it to him? Maybe he was just bad. Maybe he was just wrong. That was probably it. He’d take a shower and then he’d go try to make it up to daddy. That seemed like a good plan.


End file.
